


Online Dating

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz sets up an online dating profile without telling Jemma and next thing she knows she’s sitting in a restaurant waiting for some random girl to show up, and she’s not all that impressed with the girl’s inability to show up on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Dating

“Honestly Fitz I don’t know why I ever let you talk me into this, I was perfectly content staying in my lab and studying for the rest of my-“. “Jemma she isn’t even a half hour late. Maybe wait until the girl’s gone past the twenty minute mark before you start questioning the situation”. That was the last thing Jemma wanted to hear as she checked her watch for what seemed to be the millionth time. See Jemma Simmons appreciated the finer things in life, such as punctuality. What she didn’t appreciate was being stood up, even worse it was a date that wouldn’t have ever occurred if her best friend and lab partner hadn’t created an online dating profile under her name. Even worse when said friend had agreed to a date without even informing Jemma until the morning of. He’d waltzed into the lab and informed her that she was to wear her best dress and arrive at her current location at 6 PM. After repeated attempts on Jemma’s part to skip and not attend she finally decided it couldn’t hurt to try, after all it had been a really long time since she went on a date and from what Fitz had shown her of the other girl’s profile she was absolutely stunning. “For all we know Fitz this woman is a common criminal, I mean how do we even know if she wasn’t lying on her profile”? “Simmons do you really think I wouldn’t do a little digging? I mean do you even know who you’re talking to?” “Well at the very least she clearly doesn’t take this seriously enough to even show up on time”.

“Or maybe her bus was running late and she feels like a jerk for already being late”. At that Jemma let out an embarrassed squeak glancing up and quickly hit end tossing her phone into her lap. Well at least the profile pictures hadn’t been deceiving in the least. The girl standing in front of her was definitely gorgeous and the way she was currently holding flowers that looked like they’d taken quite the beating and an apologetic smile made Jemma want to instantly cave and return to her usual polite demeanor. Of course she wouldn’t have been her if she’d done that. So instead she simply arched an eyebrow,” that’s the excuse you’re going with? I’d have thought you’d at least be a little less cliché than that”. What little of a smile had been on the other girl’s face quickly faded replaced with irritation. “You know I hadn’t really thought too much into it, usually people just accept the first excuse”, sarcasm leaked into the words, despite this she still took the seat opposite Jemma setting the flowers on the table. “Well I’m not surprised most people who’d use dating sites statistically have lower standards anyways.” At that the crease in the mystery girl’s face deepened,” you’re aware that you’re currently on a date that was set up due to online dating right”? At this Jemma’s face warmed and suddenly the fraying table cloth was a lot more interesting. “Okay look this date wasn’t even my idea. My friend made the account and set all of this up. I’m personally under the belief that any code written to form relationships for people is rubbish but he was insistent and I figured it couldn’t be completely awful”.

“Well maybe a good start to making it not completely awful is to not lecture your date too badly right off the bat… Look why don’t we start over?” Jemma looked up fighting a smile as the other girl cleared her throat and held out her hand,” Skye, nice to meet you”. Despite not fully seeing the point in ‘starting over’, especially since this sort of generic information had been on the profiles, Jemma took the offered hand giving her first genuine smile of the night,” Jemma Simmons, it’s a pleasure to meet you Skye.” At that she was rewarded with a small smile in return before the other girl offered her the battered flowers,” I know roses are cliché and that they seem to add to the whole fake story thing but they were the only ones the guy next door had and I didn’t want to show up totally empty handed. Believe it or not I was really looking forward to this, it’s not every day you meet a brilliant British scientist who also happens to be gorgeous on an online dating website, or is that only partially true. I hear people tend to exaggerate their profiles”. The resulting blush from Jemma was enough to make Skye’s small smile turn into an all-out grin. “Well I suppose you’ll just have to stay for dinner and find out”, Jemma finally mustered despite her blush. With that invitation Skye quickly launched into an actual explanation for what bus issues had caused her tardiness and Jemma couldn’t help but think that maybe online dating wasn’t all that bad, and maybe tardiness didn’t automatically take someone out of the running as good dating material.


End file.
